A quiet life
by Iwantnoname
Summary: Mainly a Dwori story. Sweet fluff for their ship with splashes of them being awesome friends to Bilbo. Based off a one-shot I did "A hobbit at heart." I was asked for more Dwalin/Ori. So here is the start of the idea that has turned into a monster.
1. Prologue: Promises kept

**This is for Kuma Naru. She wanted some more Dwori. But oh my goodness the idea ran away from me and has turned into a monster. This is going to be a few chapters. I hope you all can handle the fluff and you like it. I am so sorry : / Also Vampygurl I am working on yours now as well. Cleaning it up a bit.**

* * *

It had been two months or was it three? Since Bilbo returned to the Shire from his adventure with a group of ragtag dwarves; dwarves he would happily call family. However, their king saw it fit to take his act of love as an act of betrayal and sent him packing without so much of a goodbye.

Depression seemed like a walk around Hobbiton compared to what Bilbo was feeling. He barely ate or moved from his bed. Yet, when there was a knock on his door something told him to answer it and not ignore it like normal. Much to Bilbo's surprise when he opened it, there staring at him was two dwarves. One rugged and worn by battle, while one still managed to cling on to a sort of innocence.

"Ori, Dwalin! What are you doing here?" Bilbo said with much surprise.

"Remember what we talked about? I know Thorin was cruel, I hope his malice didn't ruin our friendship." Ori said with a worried look.

Bilbo smiled weakly. Seeing them did make the pain in his heart hurt worse, but it was nice to see friends, mostly since none of the other hobbits wanted anything to do with him.

"Have no fear I still consider you two to be friends. But where are my manners? Come on in, I will make some tea." Bilbo said stepping to the side.

Ori and Dwalin stepped in. As Dwalin stepped in he leaned in to the hobbit, "He will come around you know."

"No he won't." Biblo said solemnly.

Dwalin only grunted and continued his way into Bag End.

Bilbo was amazed that the two of them ever held a conversation.

Ori looked around the hobbit hole, making note of the dust, but he didn't say anything.

"Will you two be staying with me until you get settled?" Bilbo asked as he walked into his kitchen to get the tea going.

"I hope that is okay." Ori said. He really hoped it was it looked like his good friend needed some looking after.

"Of course! Any idea of what you two are going to do?" Bilbo said.

Ori wandered into the kitchen, "Dwalin got work at a smithy in Bree and as for me I am not sure yet."

Bilbo looked at his friend and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Well I am sure your share of the gold will give you time. Thorin did give you your share?"

"Oh yes he did…Though," Ori trailed off for a moment looking out into the empty hall like he was looking for Dwalin, "Thorin said we couldn't return when Dwalin told him where we were going."

Bilbo felt his heart drop, and he didn't think it could drop any further. How much that had to hurt Dwalin; after everything he had done with and for Thorin. Not to mention Dwalin's brother was still there in Erebor.

"Well you two are more than welcomed here." Bilbo said giving Ori a tight embrace.

Dwalin moved about the house, he noticed the same thing Ori had. It would seem their hobbit friend hadn't been doing much living and was merely surviving. However, Dwalin unlike Thorin was an honorable dwarf and he would do anything in his power to care for his family and friends; and at the moment that was Ori and Bilbo.

The former warrior smiled when he heard Ori talking to Bilbo. This quite life was going to take some getting used to, but Ori was going to make it worth it; after he wouldn't accept exile for just anyone.


	2. Chapter 1: Life is looking up

Bilbo didn't want to admit it but it was a blessing Ori and Dwalin showed up. In the weeks they had been at his house, his mood had increased. With Dwalin having to get up before sunrise so he could get to work in Bree , it gave Bilbo a reason to get up again; though Ori wanted to cook for his love he wasn't really versed in cooking so Bilbo was helping out. Ori was a quick study; still the shy dwarf liked having Bilbo help. Also having the dwarves there Bilbo was bathing and cleaning on a regular basis. He was starting to feel like a real hobbit again.

Another thing Bilbo was thankful for was that the two didn't bring up the adventure or Thorin unless Bilbo inquired. The hobbit couldn't and wouldn't express how much the kindness meant to him. He still wondered in the pain in his chest would ever leave? He remembered when he almost broke down when he noticed the braids on Ori's head and on Dwalin's beard. He didn't want the two to think they had to hide their affections from him if they ever felt the need to be public about it. Granted, Bilbo had to stifle a laugh when the two did show public affections. It was always small and simply without better words, too cute.

Today Bilbo was feeling spry enough to go into the market with Ori. The young dwarf's knitting was quickly becoming popular with the hobbits, something Bilbo knew would happen. As they walked women were coming up and asking Ori if they could stop by Bag End later to make an order. Bilbo was glad to see Ori was fitting in, even if he was still getting stares. Though, now Bilbo wondered if it was because Ori wasn't what hobbits thought dwarves were like. However, today Bilbo was sure the stares were meant for him, this was the first time in months he had left his home and on top he had two dwarves living with him? He was sure the gossip was flying of the lips of harpies of Hobbiton.

The hobbit noticed Ori was watching some kids play while their parents shopped, "Is everything alright Ori?"

"They are cute, hobbit children. I didn't think anything was smaller than a dwarven child." Ori said blushing a bit.

Bilbo chuckled, "All children look cute until they turn into little terrors. Then you rather be fighting a dragon."

"I don't know about the dragon part." Ori laughed.

The two friends erupted into laughter. As they continued with their shopping Bilbo noticed Ori's eyes would wander to children nearby. He wondered if the dwarf wanted little ones of his own and was a little hurt that his heart chose another man and not a woman. Still they could adopt. An image of Ori and Dwalin raising little hobbits made Bilbo almost break out into laughter. Not to mention to image of Ori in a pink apron was almost too much.

When the two returned from the market Bilbo decided that today he would work on his garden instead on having Ori do the work. Ori watched Bilbo work from the window in the main sitting room after he finished putting things away. He was glad his friend was starting to become more active, he was worried Bilbo might have been too far down the path of depression. Ori let his mind drift to what Dwalin would be doing at that moment. The thought of Dwalin slaving over an anvil topless made the dwarf blush and decide maybe he shouldn't let his mind wander too much.

Just as the sun had set behind the hills Dwalin arrived from Bree to the smell of dinner cooking. When he entered the hobbit hole he was greeted by Bilbo, which on this night was just the person he wanted to see. The former warrior pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to the hobbit.

"Open it." Dwalin said.

Bilbo chuckled at Dwalin's ever magical way with words. The hobbit opened the box and gasped; there in the box were matching bronze buttons with a lovely dwaven knot carved into them.

"Dwalin, they are wonderful, but I don't understand…" Bilbo started.

"Payment for letting me and Ori stay here." He said in the gruff voice of his.

"I don't need payment, you two are friends." Bilbo replied.

Dwalin only grunted and moved past Bilbo to seek out his lover. Bilbo crept his way to the kitchen to see the two stealing a moment where they were showing affection because they thought no one was looking. It was only Dwalin's arm around Ori, but that was a lot for those two. Bilbo smiled. Such an unlikely pair, but yet they worked.

The knot in Bilbo's chest tightened as his mind cruelly thought back to him and Thorin and the first time Thoirin did a small physical gesture of his affections. The hobbit choked down a small cry and put on his brave face before he entered the kitchen. Much to his surprise Dwalin didn't remove his arm from around Ori, and not to his surprise Ori could tell Bilbo had been crying, even if briefly.

"Is everything okay?" Ori asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." Bilbo lied.

Ori knew what a 'yes' with wet cheeks meant so he dropped it. In truth the dwarf wanted to punch Thorin in the face for what he did to Bilbo. He heard that the night before he and Dwalin left his lover did, which is why Thorin's jaw was swollen.

That night Bilbo had the unfortunate predicament of Dwalin getting a bit too loud with his and Ori's love making. Bilbo wanted to cry because he thought that should be him and Thorin and also because he still wasn't sure how old Ori was and if his and Dwalin's pairing was taboo by dwarven standards or not. The morning brought on another surprise. There was a knock on the door not long after Dwalin left. When Bilbo opened it he sighed.

"I was wondering when I would see you two." He said to the two dwarves before him.

"Is Ori alright? He and Dwalin made it here right?" Dori asked.

"Sorry to come un announced. Dori wouldn't stop fretting, even though our brother is with a capable man." Nori said giving Bilbo a sympathetic look.

"They are both here, though Dwalin just left for work, please come in." Bilbo said moving so they could enter.


	3. Authors note

I just wanted to update everyone that the next update might be a ways off. I have fallen into a bit fit of depression and it is a challenge just to write this simple update so you know what is going on. I am really sorry. I plan to continue I jut don't know when I will update next.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the small update guys. I just wanted to give you something.**

* * *

Ori joined Bilbo out in his garden. He thought it would be a good idea to take a break from his knitting. Bag End was quiet for the time being. Dwalin was at work and Bilbo managed to get both Nori and Dori out of the house. Ori didn't know how Bilbo did it, but he was grateful. In the week since his brothers had arrived Ori could barely breathe. Dori was being his overbearing self, and constantly scolding Dwalin for something or another.

The young dwarf plopped down next to Bilbo, "Do you mind if I help?"

The hobbit looked up and greeted his friend with a smile, "Sure. Enjoying the quiet?"

"Oh yes, thank you. Truly, you impressed me when you faced the dragon. However, I will forever believe you have some magical power, as you did the impossible; get Dori out of my hair." Ori said taking a spare tool Bilbo handed him.

The hobbit laughed loudly, "Glad I could help."

Ori watched Bilbo out of the corner of his eye while they worked. He was worried about Bilbo today. He didn't get up when he normally did; if fact Ori had to finally go retrieve him from bed. Bilbo also didn't eat much when he did finally leave his room. He figured today was going to be one of those days where his friend was going to need someone by his side.

The two chatted about this and that. Ori told him about a hobbit hole he was eyeing that was up for sale on the hill adjacent to Bilbo's. However, he didn't want to leave Bilbo with his brothers. After some time and their work was almost done Bilbo sat his tools down.

"I am glad you and Dwalin showed up on my doorstep." Bilbo said suddenly, his voice weak, "After everything… when I returned here…I never felt so alone. Things got real dark, really dark. I don't…I don't know if I would still be here if you two hadn't shown up."

Ori pulled Bilbo into an embrace as the hobbit started to sob.

"Why doesn't he love me anymore?" Bilbo sobbed into Ori's chest. He didn't realize how tall the dwarf had grown over their adventure.

"I…I don't know." Ori answered softly, trying to not cry himself. It took him up to see his friend like this.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." Bilbo continued to sob.

Ori knew what he meant; even though he and his brothers, along with Dwalin were here, they weren't Thorin or could truly offer what Bilbo wanted.

They sat there until Bilbo recomposed himself. It was then that Ori suggested they both get to work on the dough they let sit out overnight. Ori remembered when Bilbo first made it. He couldn't believe bread could taste so good. Bilbo made the bread into small rolls that had onion, poppy seed and some nuts baked into it. It was like always eating a treat. The two make their way into the kitchen. After they got the dough in the oven and baking Bilbo made tea and the two sat in the main living room chatting as they drank their tea. Bilbo would have moments where he would start to sniffle so Ori would quickly change the subject. If he knew it would make a difference he would write an angry letter to Thorin and tell that fool what he has done.

Later that evening at dinner Bilbo was pleased that it was a little more pleasant. Dori was tearing into Dwalin or something silly; Nori was more talkative than normal, though Bilbo chalked it up to him being happy he found work as a farmer's hand. After dinner Bilbo refused to let Ori help and told the young dwarf to go spend time with Dwalin before Dori notices they are missing.

Time it took Dwalin to close the door to the bedroom and be behind Ori with arms wrapped around him made the young dwarf think the former warrior had developed magical abilities.

"Dwalin." Ori moan when he felt his lover's lips on his neck.

"I haven't had you for a week." Dwalin growled.

"Well, that wouldn't have happened if you were so rough. You might as well scream at Dori we are doing it." Ori replied trying not to smile.

"Then tonight I will be gentle." Dwalin said as led Ori over to the bed.

Ori went to protest but was stopped by heated kisses.

Dwalin was true to his word, he was gentle and Ori realized how much he needed that. Still he was surprised that they didn't hear a peep from Dori. He figured Bilbo must have had something to do with that. His mind drifted to Bilbo; some days it was like the hobbit was doing better, then there were days like today, or days that were far wrose. Ori felt Dwalin pull him close and rest his chin upon the top of his head.

"What is it my heart? You look troubled. Is it Bilbo?" Dwalin asked.

Ori frowned he didn't want to bring up weighty thoughts so soon after the magic that had just happened, "Yes."

"Is he alright? He did seem quiet when I arrived home… Is he still grieving?"

"I don't know. I can't tell if he is getting better or becoming a better liar." Ori admitted.

"That is troubling." Dwalin said.

"This is all Thorin's fault. What got into him that made him so sick that he would hurt Bilbo so?" Ori asked.

Dwalin shrugged his shoulders, but he knew. It was what haunted all dwarves mostly the Durin folk; the dragon's curse, a lust for gold and riches in material value. Sadly for Bilbo the Arkenstone was a gem unlike any other and was priceless. Dwalin also knew with a heavy heart that if something wasn't done Thorin would only fall futher, because dwarves are jealous lovers and only love once. Since Thorin cast his love aside, there was only gold to fill that void.

"I will write to Thorin tomorrow. I am not needed at the smithy for the day. Keep an eye on Bilbo. I would murder my own friend if anything bad was to happen because of this sadness." Dwalin said finally speaking.

"Thank you, Love. I will." Ori said.

"Good, now let us retire to sleep; a long day at the forge and you, have worn me out."


	5. Chapter 4

Dwalin kept to his word and wrote a letter to Thorin. He wasn't the kind to lie, mostly to those he would call family, but he thought a nudge was needed. But, blessed Mahal he didn't want his fib to come true! It wasn't even a day after he sent the letter, Bilbo started to become ill, and it only got worse as each day past. Days in Bilbo couldn't even get out of bed and he would fade from the waking world often.

The dwarf stayed close to the hobbit, fearing that his maker was punishing him for his deceit; as dwarves were secretive but not liars. When the blacksmith in Bree took issues with Dwalin wanting to take time off to tend to his friend, he told him to shove off. He thought Ori would have been upset, but that wasn't the case. In fact even Dori didn't have anything to say.

He dipped a cloth into a basin of water and wrung it out before folding it and placing it over Bilbo's forehead.

"I am sorry Burglar; I didn't mean to curse you. I pray Thorin heeds my words and comes for you." Dwalin said under his breath.

The former warrior felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ori.

"Do not fret Love, I am sure Thorin will come." Ori said trying to sound positive.

"He better, I fear his health is tied to him now." Dwalin admitted.

As the days wore on Bilbo only got worse, all of them were losing sleep over it. Finally in the middle of the afternoon while Dori was making tea for everyone while Ori made lunch there was a heavy knock on the door. Its pound echoed through the house.

Nori looked up from his knife that he was fiddling with, "He is here."

Dwalin came flying down the hall of the house to the front door, and swung it opened, his heart pounding in his chest with hope. There standing before him was Thorin along with Kili and Fili. The two younger dwarves wore their concern on their face, while Thorin looked unconcerned.

"Where is he?" Thorin asked, like he was trying to figure out if the letter was a lie, and in truth it was at first.

"In his room he isn't awake, he have been having trouble getting him to stay awake." Dwalin said.

Kili and Fili bulled past the former warrior at that. Kili couldn't even hide the tears he was already starting to shed. Thorin followed hot on their heels.

Ori walked out and wrapped his arms around Dwalin, "Should we follow?"

"No, Kili and Fili will be a handful for him as it is." Dwalin answered.


End file.
